Panthera
The Panthera is a Tenno blade launcher that launches circular sawblades. It also possesses a secondary fire mode that levitates a spinning saw blade in front of it, dealing continuous damage to enemies within range. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Pinpoint accuracy on primary fire mode. *Has a polarity. *Alternate fire (default ) allows for close quarters attacks that can deliver devastating procs in a short amount of time. *Projectiles can bounce, making them able to hit multiple targets. Disadvantages: *Primary fire projectiles have travel time. *Does not have any critical chance and damage stats. * Low and makes it less effective against Shielded and Armored enemies respectively. Acquisition The Panthera's blueprint can be acquired from the Market for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The Panthera's primary fire mode consumes 5''' ammo per shot, which translates to '''12 shots with its base magazine size of 60. **The sawblades launched by the primary fire mode will bounce off walls and enemies up to three times. **punch through will make the sawblades penetrate through any enemies it passes through, and will only bounce once it hits an environmental object. *The Panthera has a secondary fire mode initiated by holding down the zoom key (default ), that levitates a spinning sawblade up to 6''' meters in front of the weapon, dealing continuous damage to enemies that make contact with it. The secondary fire consumes ammo for every second it is active. **The floating sawblade floats out of the weapon towards its levitation point, taking around a second to reach its maximum range. The sawblade retracts back into the launcher once the trigger is released. **The secondary fire isn't affected by punch through, due to the sawblade targeting the object closest to the player. *The Panthera is one of three weapons unique for having a critical chance of '''0%, making it incapable of dealing critical damage. As such, critical chance (ex. Point Strike) and critical damage (ex. Vital Sense) mods have no effect on this weapon. The other such weapons with no critical chance are the Seer and Miter. *Although the Foundry will claim that you can craft the weapon if you have a Hikou Prime in your inventory, it won't allow you to consume the Hikou Prime to build the Panthera. *Compared to the Miter (Note these comparisons are based on the extremely similar ranged attacks and based on uncharged shots.): **Lower total damage on uncharged attacks (100.0 vs 125.0) ***Higher damage (20.0 vs. 6.25). ***Higher damage (10.0 vs. 6.25). ***Lower damage (70 vs. 112.5). **Faster fire rate (1.7 vs 0.526) **Higher magazine size (60 vs 20) **Larger ammo capacity (540 vs 72) *Unlike the Miter which uses relatively rare Sniper Ammo, the Panthera uses more common Rifle Ammo. Tips *Due to the Panthera's high base accuracy, Heavy Caliber can be used to enhance its damage without significant penalties to accuracy. This is especially true of its secondary fire mode, as its short attack range makes any accuracy penalties irrelevant to its effectiveness. **Note however that the path of the second shot created by multishot mods can be greatly affected by the reduced accuracy. Trivia *''Panthera'' is a genus within the Felidae family that includes the tiger, lion, jaguar and leopard. They are characterized by morphological structures that allow them to roar. *Despite the green decal depicted in the Panthera's portrait, the default decal color of the Panthera is blue. *This is the third weapon that requires two different pre-made weapons in order to craft (following the Redeemer and the Tipedo), and the first weapon that requires weapons from 2 different factions (the Tenno-made Hikou and the Grineer-made Miter). Media Panthera Codex.png|The Panthera as it appears in the Codex. HmssF5l.jpg TennoMiter.png See also *Miter, a Grineer sawblade launcher used in the Panthera's construction. Category:Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Update 15 Category:Primary Weapons Category:Launchers